


baby, make me your lockscreen

by carterhack



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Joe and Cherry are actually married, Literally no one knew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “Am I your lock screen?” Kojiro teased, raising his eyebrows.“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Kaoru grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.[based on this tumblr prompt list]
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 678





	baby, make me your lockscreen

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be matcha blossom but it turned into the sk8 gang just vibing together but it's okay because found family fucking rocks

Kojiro had no idea how it happened, but he was spending more and more time with teenagers. Even on days when they weren’t meeting for S, he found himself hanging out with the children. Currently, the group was packed into a table at the restaurant all chatting away amidly. They were starting to spend time outside of skating, but, of course, their conversations all ended up going one way. Say what you want, their group was consistent, and what an odd group it was. Reki and Langa were talking amidly about something, Reki’s eyes lighting up at whatever the other was saying. Occasionally, Miya would interject and bud into whatever they were talking about. Across from the three of them, Kaoru was telling Higa something, his eyes rolling. It was weird, their little group. They were all so different and varied in ages, but they somehow managed to enjoy each other's company. Obviously, they all had one common interest, but it was more than that. Oddly enough, they all actually had some weird little friendship going on. 

“Miya, what time is it?” Reki leaned over Langa, raising his eyebrows at the younger boy. “We have to be at Langa’s at a certain time or his mom gets worried.”

“Why don’t you check the time?” Miya raised his eyebrows, leaning back in the chair. Kojiro was glad it was after hours considering the group could be rather noisy and obnoxious when they were all together. It got to a point where Kojiro was offering to let them come in after-hours just so they wouldn’t disturb the ambiance during the day. 

“I forgot my phone and Langa’s is dead,” Reki pouted, already reaching for Miya’s phone, leaning hazardously over the taller boy in the middle. He probably would have fallen onto the floor if not for Langa holding him up by his hoodie. 

“Mine’s dead, too,” Miya said, clicking the screen to show Reki his screen. Evidently, it had the little symbol in the middle showing it was, indeed, out of power. 

“It’s because you kids spend way too much on your phones,” Kaoru said boredly, flicking his wrist. “I saw you playing games and watching those videos, that’s why your phones are de-” The man couldn’t finish his sentence, however, because Miya was already launching himself across the table, pulling his phone from his pockets. Joe watched from where he sat next to him in amusement, laughing. He jumped forward, trying to take the phone from the kid’s grasp with no luck. Miya leaped backward, holding up the phone.

“Give it here!” Kaoru yelped, and Joe grinned, holding him back by the shirt. He rolled his eyes, smacking him in the arm and shoving him away. 

“Jeez,” He said, smirking. “I am just checking the time for Reki, it’s not like I’m going to go through your camera roll…” He flipped the screen on before his eyes widened. 

“Oh my god,” The boy broke out into a fit of laughter, leaning forward and clutching at his stomach. “Oh my god, this is so fucking funny.” He heaved, still laughing as he slowly held up the phone.

“Is that… Joe?” Langa’s words piqued Kojiro’s interest and he looked up, staring at the screen. Low and behold, the lock screen on the phone was himself. It was a picture from a while ago, some vacation he and Kaoru had gone two over last summer. He had never seen this picture before, and it was clear that he didn’t know it was being taken. He was looking at something off-camera, smiling at whatever he was looking at. Kojiro laughed lightly, leaning into the man next to him and raising his eyebrows.

“Am I your lock screen?” He teased, raising his eyebrows. Kaoru rolled his eyes, pushing him roughly causing Kojiro to laugh again.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kojiro smiled, leaning onto him again. They weren’t really hiding their relationship, but they weren’t blasting it to the world either. They weren’t really ones for public displays of affection, and they didn’t really do “lovey” stuff when people were around. It wasn’t that they were ashamed, despite the constant jokes about being so, that just wasn’t how they were.

“Kaoru,” Kojiro grinned, causing himself to get shoved again. 

“I will knock your teeth out,” He replied, but Kojiro watched a smile tugging at his lips so he threw his arm around his shoulder and gave him a crooked grin. 

“Wait,” Reki looked between the two of them, eyes widening. “You’re together?” He stared at them like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

“I know, it’s exhausting,” Kaoru replied, faux annoyance in his voice.

“For me, you mean,” Kojiro said back. “You get a prime time experience everyone wishes they could have.”

“I want a divorce,” His partner groaned, rolling his eyes yet again. Kojiro moved closer to him, still smiling.

“Wait you're-” Reki started, but he was cut off. 

“If you tell anyone I will end you,” Kaoru said simply, and Kojiro chuckled. There was no actual malice in his voice, but the red-haired boy sat back, looking rather stunned and partly frightened. The room was silent for a moment before swerving right back to the talk of skateboarding as if the previous conversation didn’t even happen. That was just always how their weird little circle went, and it worked.

“You never showed me that picture,” Kojiro mumbled quietly, smiling. The corners of Kaoru’s mouth twitched up, and he smiled back.

“Shut up,” He mumbled. “I don’t have to show you everything.” Kojiro watched him for a moment, his arms tightly around his shoulders before he looked up and around at their table. It was an off group of people, yes, but somehow they were all happy. Despite any troubles, they were all there for each other in the end like some kind of quirky little family. Kojiro was happy to have this unusual family-type bond with these random people, and he was happy to have the love of his life sitting under his arm talking about their shared hobby. At that moment, all he felt was incredibly lucky. 


End file.
